XLS (Armored)
|related = Schafter V12 (Armored) Schafter LWB (Armored) XLS Gresley |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needles) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = xls2 |handlingname = XLS2 |textlabelname = XLS2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor XLS (Armored) is a luxury armored SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' As an armored variant of the XLS, it appears with armored plating and the necessary heavy duty steel wheels. The SUV appears to take influence from the range, particularly the GLS63 AMG and GLC, where it takes the overall shape, beltline, hood styling, and loosely some of the frontal fascia features, such as the grille and headlights. The front fascia takes more influence from the third-generation , sharing similar shaped headlights, grille alignment and additional lights. It has a large Benefactor logo on the front grille, and ovular rear lights which wrap around the rear quarter panel of the vehicle. The vehicle has armored plating on the side of the doors, around the front fascia, and window armoring, similar to the Armored Baller LE and LWB. Its taillights are similar to the Gresley, a vehicle manufactured by Bravado. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being an SUV, the car is best performing off-road. Its all-wheel drive layout and its traction within its tires prove excellent on rough terrain, and make performance better on-road too. The car has reasonable acceleration, but a better top speed than the typical SUV in the game. Overall, it is more comparable to the Gresley. Its height often causes the vehicle to tempt rolling over, but its suspension counteracts this, as seen with the large shockers and springs found off the vehicle's chassis. The engine sound is shared with the Stanier. The engine cover also appears to be a single-cam V8. Overall it is the best SUV to go for when looking for both armor and performance, only behind the Huntley S. Despite its armor plating, it has slightly better speed and traction than its normal counterpart and its weight was increased to endure punishment from both gunfire and collisions. The XLS (Armored) can take the following: *1 Sticky Bomb (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Homing Launcher/Rocket Launcher (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Grenade (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Missile/Tank Shell from a vehicle (Rhino Tank, Hydra, etc) (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Canon shot from a Valkyrie (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *Approximately 200 rounds of the Minigun. *Approximately 3 seconds of firing from a mounted minigun (Valkyrie, Turreted Limo, etc) It can be noted that the XLS (Armored) shares its armored capabilities with both armored Cognoscentis, Schafters and Baller LEs. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery XLSArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The XLS (Armored) as seen on Legendary Motorsport. XLSArmored-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The XLS (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. UnnamedBenefactorSUV-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate2.png|Side view. Note the armored paneling. UnnamedBenefactorSUV-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate3.png|Front quarter view. Note the Benefactor logo. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Legendary Motorsport for $522,000. See Also *XLS - Standard version. *Serrano - Another Benefactor SUV. *Baller LE (Armored) and Baller LE LWB (Armored) - Armored SUVs in Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:SUVs Category:Luxury Cars Category:Armored Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online